The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Differential assemblies provide for speed differentiation between a pair of driven wheels. Typically, a differential assembly includes a differential housing rotatably driven about an axis by a ring gear that is fixed thereto. The differential assembly may include mated pairs of side gears and pinion gears rotatably supported within the differential housing. Output shafts extend within the differential housing. Each output shaft includes an end fixed for rotation with one of the side gears.
Limited slip differential assemblies operate to provide at least some output torque to each output shaft regardless of the coefficient of friction between the driven wheels and the ground. At least one limited slip differential assembly includes a side gear frictionally engaged with the differential housing. The frictional engagement may be provided by a spring applying a predetermined engagement force. The predetermined engagement force is not adjustable.